Afterlife in Limbo
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: What really happened to Light Yagami? And who is the mysterious maiden he meets? Will he succeed in making a perfect world or will his past sins catch up to him? Follow Light on his journey for justice and the friend's and enemies he meets.
1. Chapter 1

After Life in Limbo by Walker of Nothing

A/N: In honor of reaching 100 views for Those who were Forgotten I am writing a special story

xxx Chapter One How He Got There

_Where am I? What happened? Damn Ryuk! Damn them all! What the he'll happened to me? Ryuk! Misa! Where are they? _

Light Yagmi woke up in a world of sand and emptiness. _There is no Heaven or Hell. All judgment for humans are equal, but you'll find that out for yourself. _That voice. "Ryuk you fool! Where are you? Show yourself?" It was no use. No one would come for him, everyone he knew abandoned him.

He tried to get up, but his body wouldn't cooperate. The young teen turned his head at the sound of a voice. Light froze and listened carefully for the direction of the voice.

_Help..._

His body suddenly felt energized, but Light saw it as an adrenaline rush and nothing more. The young teen sprinted towards the voice.

_Help...please...anyone..._

That's when he saw her. The young girl's arms and legs were bound, each limb extending outwards. She was clothed, but only enough to cover what was important. her skin was pale and her eyes opened when she sensed Light's presence. The young maidens eyes were a deep purple. She was dangerous, yet seemed to submit to Light. Like he was her savior, here to rescue her from her oppressors.

_You are Kira. We've heard a lot about you. Wondrous thing's and tales of your conquest for a perfect world. _She would have sounded like a fan girl if it wasn't for her current situation.

"Why are you here? I thought only humans are banished here." Light asked the bounded maiden of the reason of her imprisonment.

_Your as intelligent as they spoke. I was put here because of my sin. _She sounded betrayed.

"What sin is that?" The young teen was unaware of home much the young girl enjoyed being questioned by Kira.

_For assisting Kira in his works. If they had not caught me, then Kira would not have died. _She looked as if she might break out in tears.

"Then let Kira purge you of the false judgment that you have endured." Light summoned a scythe and sliced the ropes and the maiden was free from her bonds.

Kira caught her before she could fell to the ground. The young maiden almost fainted when she realized Kira was holding her in his arms.

_I apologize for my current state. Especially since I am in your presence Kira. _The girl smiled mischievously.

Light's cheeks tinged pink when he realized what she meant by that. He gently set her next to a tree. The young maiden glowed with a black darkness and her legs were covered in stockings that rose to her knees. A necklace with skulls around her extended from her back and a Death Note strapped to her hip.

"Your a Shinigami death god?" Kira knew there was something special about her, but he didn't know what exactly.

_I apologize for not telling you Kira. I wanted to be sure it was really you, now that I know you are Kira. I can serve you until the very end, if you'll let me Kira. _The young girl's eyes flickered with hope.

"I'll need all the help I can get. If you join me I promise your oppressors will not evade judgment. For I am Justice!" Kira held out his hand and the maiden took it.

_My name is Celestia. I am the Shinigami of wonder and mystery. _The maiden introduced herself with a smile.

"So can you get us out of here, Celestia?" At the sound of her name she almost fainted from hearing Kira speak her name.

_Yes. Anything for you Kira. _Her smile only grew at the thought of serving Light.

Celestia wrapped her arms around Light and the two of them into a different location. They reappeared in a park, fortunately it was nighttime so no one saw the duo appear in a flash of black darkness.

_I apologize for being so clingy. I know the rules state that a Shinigami and a Human can never be together. But that won't stop me from serving you until the very end. _Celestia seemed sad despite her facade of happiness.

"Then what if I become a Shinigami?" The white haired Shinigami almost fell over in shock. I'll make the eye deal and I'll slowly but surely become a Shinigami." For once in his life Light was serious about love. I know even Shinigami can't be together, but there is a greater chance if I do become one."

_Yes. There is a loophole when it comes to that rule. If you can truly turn this world into a perfect one, then if you'll accept it. I would like to be your queen. There is nothing I want more than to help you in your questions in justice. _Celestia started to tear up, but Light gently caressed her face with his hand.

"There is nothing I would want more than you by my side ruling the soon to be perfect world." The maiden threw her hands around Kira and held him tight. Light returned the embrace and the two of them set out on their journey to create a perfect world.

xxx

A/N: Thank you everyone who read my fiction Those who were Forgotten. I apologize for any plot issues, I'm in a lot of pain right now. More than I've ever been in before...I just pray one day everyone will never suffer^^ Sorry XD I'm a freaking soap opera


	2. Chapter 2

Afterlife in Limbo by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Whoa! Two reviews already? Thanks and here's another chapter for my fans and I appreciate your support ^^

xxx Chapter two Their Next Plan

_Kira? _The silver haired Shinigami seemed worried.

"Yes, Celestia?" Light was never as good at talking to pretty girl's as everyone thought he was. It was easy to take advantage of Misa and others, but Celestia? There was a sense of genuine care that seemed to affect the teen. He wasn't sure what, but for the first time in his life Light actually cared. Kira didn't know why. Maybe it was because for the first time in a long time, someone like Celestia risked everything for his happiness.

_Where will we stay? Like a base of operations, since your old home is out of the question. _She was more concerned for Light's sake than her own. However that was to be expected since she couldn't be killed by humans or Shinigami.

"Yes, that is a problem. Your as sharp as ever Celestia. If Fate put us together based on intelligence, than yours is surely as sharp as mine." Light chuckled at the corny compliment he gave her. Celestia responded with a hug which told Kira she loved corny compliments.

_Oh Light! You flatter me so much! _The purple eyed maiden hopped up and down in excitement. She was energized with happiness.

"Well there is the old base we used back when L was still around." Light showed her a picture and she took Kira in her arms and flew to the location on the photo.

A rift opened up and the two of them flew right through the never ending darkness. They reappeared inside the old building, it was the same admit was a few year's ago. The security was disabled and the cars, machines and computers still functioning. The fact that electricity was still working bothered Light. Nevertheless, the two of them checked all the floors, including the sub floors for any sign of found no one and Celestia found no other Shinigami either.

"Celestia, I would like to make the 'Eye Deal' since you can not reveal their names to me. However, if I tell you their names using my own eyes than you can kill them without penalty." Kira was good at finding loopholes and he made short work of finding this one.

_Of course Light. And since you have found that loophole, the humans names I write in my Death Note will die. As well as a partial amount of their remaining life force will extend your own. _She was so infatuated by Light's intelligence and his cleverness. Celestia placed her hand over his eyes and the teens vision went blank for a couple of moment. He saw visions and past events, as well as future one's. Afterwards Kira had the eyes of a Shinigami.

_xxx Death Note How To Use It _

_If the Human who is possessed by a Shinigami Death god and if they have no Death Note in their possession. Than when they choose to make the Eye Deal in exchange for half of their renaming life force. The Human may disclose information to the Shinigami Death god and the remaining life force of the Human will be split between the Human and Shinigami Death god. _

_Even if the Human writes the name and cause of death as well time of death (or if none is written) in the Shinigami Death god's Death Note. The death and/or specified death (if there is one as well time of death) the death will still take full effect. _

_xxx _

_Now you can kill the evil people and extend your life force to rule the perfect world. _She was excited that everything was working outside well, unlike last time. _Thank you for the extra life force Kira, I've been trapped so long my life was starting to wane. _This time the Shinigami kissed Light in return for his life force.

"It's getting late, as much as I would love to start on the new dawn we need rest." The teen waited for Celestia's input on the matter.

_Where ever Light goes I will surely follow! I promise to behave. Honest! Pretty please Light? _The silver haired Shinigami got on her hands and knees and practically begged. Light swore she was to cute to ignore and succumbed to her wishes. Besides, she promised to behave, so what was the harm?

"Since you asked so nicely." Kira actually seemed happy for the first time in awhile. That was all she needed to hear as she took hold of his hand and the two of them reappeared in one of the rooms. The silver haired Shinigami giggled when she realized they were holding hands.

Celestia immediately pinned Light down to the bed and her body only inches from his. _Your lucky I promised to behave or you would be all mine right now. _Instead she kissed him softly, their lips just barely together. It was over just as fast as it had started, but she licked his lips slowly her expression of desire for Light clear on her face.

Seeing the distress in her eyes Light soothed her worries. "Someday we'll be together forever, I promise you this Celestia." He meant every word and Celestia knew his words were true.

_I would like...that..._she fell asleep on top of Kira, but he didn't mind. He trusted her and she trusted him. Not many could tame the fire in a Shinigami, but Light was always the exception. He listened to the soft thump of her heartbeat and the shallow breaths she took. He fell asleep in the arms of someone he truly loved and one day they would rule the perfect world they always dreamed of.

xxx

A/N: Whoa getting pretty tight between the two of them. I want to thank AxelThePyromaniac and Red X The Theif for reviewing and for being such great friend's. Keep reading and reviewing thanks ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Afterlife in Limbo by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thank you AxelThePyromaniac for your review ^^

xxx Chapter three Using the Death Note

Light woke up alone in his room. He wasn't sure what time it was, the sun was just starting to appear over the horizon. So the young teen decided to fix some breakfast since Celestia was no where to be found. Much to his surprise, Kira found Celestia in the the kitchen making breakfast.

_Oh hi Kira! _Celestia was as chipper as ever. She was busy flipping pancakes and Light couldn't help think about the future for the two of them. He shook his head and told himself to take one step at a time.

"There isn't many Shinigami who can cook like you can Celestia." The purple eyed girl blushed at his compliment.

_Oh Kira you flatter me so much. Extra pancakes for you my dear love. _She piled Light's plate. The young teen only grinned, but something still bothered him. Why was he here really? If it wasn't for Ryuk, he wouldn't even be here. Than again if it wasn't for Ryuk, Light would never have met Celestia. There's no telling what might have happened to her.

_Are you okay, Kira? _The silver haired girl seemed concerned since Light looked distressed.

"I can't hide anything from you Celestia," Kira chuckled. She reminded Light of himself, sharp mind and clever wits.

_I want to make you happy. That's all I ever wanted, Light. _She started tearing up and Light couldn't help taking her into his embrace and Celestia cried in his arms. She had never encountered anyone who cared so much about her.

"I will never leave you. You are the one and only, even if I have to cross the plains of Hell for eternity I will never leave you." Kira was good at manipulating women, but this was no manipulation. He truly loved Celestia, with all of his heart.

_Same here Master. Though I dislike Hell, but if it means spending eternity with you Kira than I will do anything. _She meant every word, despite trying to love in the past. Celestia knew when she set eyes on Kira. That he was the one for her and that she could love no one else.

_xxx Death Note How To Use It _

_You may manipulate the actions of the name of the person you write in the Death Note. As long as it is written within forty five seconds the death will be caried death out. _

_If it is physically impossible for that person to do what is written before death. Then the human will die of a heart attack. _

_Details of the death should be recorded within six minutes and forty five seconds. _

_xxx_

_Who should we eliminate first Kira? _Light had almost forgotten about that. He was glad Celestia asked.

"Well we have to start with criminals again. If we start eliminating them again, the supporters who have been silently waiting for my return will rally." Light smiled at the thought of people coming out and start rallies for his return.

_As they should. You are out savior after all, it is only right that they rally for your return. _The silver haired Shinigami crossed her arms and started thinking. After a few moments she smiled. _I know what we should do Light. _Celestia was really excited and Light grinned maliciously.

(This is perfect. Together the two of us will rule this world and no one can stop us.)

"That's perfect Celestia." Kira continued to grin at the brilliant plan before him.

_Really? You think so? _The purple eyed Shinigami jumped up and down at his praise.

"I don't just think so. I know so and this is the perfect way to start it off." Light wrapped his arms around Celestia, his hands caressing her skin softly. He pulled her close and kissed her slowly and softly. Celestia loved every moment of it. His soft and gentle touch, pulling her close and of course the kiss. Kira really was the perfect one for her.

They broke away and the Shinigami giggled like a school girl. Light enjoyed every moment he spent with her. He finally understood why everyone made love a big deal.

_Now that breakfast is finished, how about we get to killing those criminals. _She practically read his mind.

"I couldn't agree more Celestia." Kira could only smile for once in his life thing's were right.

The two of them went to the computer room to look up the many different criminals and what prisons they were confined in. After about an hour of searching, the two of them found the subjects to bring about the return of Kira.

xxx

"This is just in. It appears forty criminals have died of heart attacks and reports say that they were all approximately half an hour apart. Police and Investigators are working around the clock to confirm whether this was an unfortunate happening or if this is something more. This is your local news at 7:00 on Channel 7News." The T.V. clicked off as a young child thought to himself about the recent deaths. Criminals. Check. All at approximate time intervals. Check. All set in one location. Check. Decoy. Check. There was no doubt that Kira had returned. This was to be expected, plus they had an advantage because of the info gathered from the last Kira.

"Matsuda." He's coming...

"Yes Near." He will return...

" It's time." No one is safe...

"The usual suspects?" You will all pay...

"Yes, but bring in a couple of the supporters." Only Death... "We can't take any chances." Justice will prevail...

"Okay then." Evil will fall... "Come on Mogi." You can't win...

xxx

"I knew you would return Light." _Shinigami... _

"It was all destined to happen, besides I've gotten bored again." _You can't hide from me... _

"I hope you'll get me more apples and forgive me just this once." _You will suffer... _

"Hmm? Who's there? I can smell you." _I am not who you think I am..._

"I know who you are...Renji." _Damn... _

"You can't fool me. Now what the hell are you doing here?" _I heard Kira was back... _

"Your excited too? The Shinigami realm took notice, but I didn't think this would interrupt their gambling." _Ha, ha, ha, same thing I said... _

"Welcome to the rebirth of a new world. One death at a time." _Rebirth... _

_"_Yeah." _You haven't changed Ryuk... _

xxx

A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

Afterlife in Limbo by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Another chapter I guess. Say whatever you want about it...

xxx Chapter four Return of Kira

"Kira has returned! He has come to pass judgment on those who are evil! He has returned from his absence and answered our prayers!" The crowds were gathered convinced that Kira had returned. It was pathetic, they were like moths to a flame. He would never take anyone's work for his own.

"Zeria."

"What is it?" Zeria had pale skin and black wings as most Shinigami did. His hair was black and his eyes yellow.

"Have you sensed any new Shinigami?"

Zeria focused his power on the Death Note and relayed his thoughts to his companion.

"I see. Who are they?"

"Celestia, Ryuk and Daro. Do you know them Steena?" He found her very interesting, since the black haired Shinigami was new to humans.

"No, I don't." Steena had blue shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes. She preferred wearing a cloak to hide her identity from others. She was neutral at the moment, but loved helping cause chaos.

"Well as long as that Near guy doesn't know you have a Death Note you'll be okay." Zeria opened up the fridge and dug around for a apple.

"True, your a new Shinigami right?" A plan started formulating in her head.

"Yes." He still kept search for that apple and didn't think about why Steena asked.

"So that means you can bend the rules..." The blue haired girl glanced at her partner attempting to get something out of the fridge. Probably an apple.

"To be honest I don't give a damn about the rules," he found the apple behind the milk. "Which probably explains why I don't know them all."

"I knew there was reason I kept you around." Steena chuckled at his disregard for the rules.

"Rules are overrated anyway." Zeria laughed and took a bite of his apple.

_xxx Death Note How To Use It _

_If the name of an individual is partially written in one Death Note and finished in another within forty five seconds. Then the full effect will take place. _

_if the Shinigami god of Death and the human they are possessing write the same name in their Death Notes the death will still take effect. _

_xxx _

_Kira, how is the plan coming along? _Celestia was serving tea while Light was researching the effect of the massive deaths that struck Japan.

"Everything is working out perfectly. The followers are starting rallies as we predicted and the police are trying to cover it." The young teen smiled at how everything was working out perfectly.

_That's great Kira. This is only the beginning and eventually the world will bow to you Light. _The silver haired Shinigami jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes your right. This is only the beginning and when I become the god of this of the new world. Then I'll ask for your hand in marriage and we will rule this world." Celestia just couldn't resist anymore as she climbed over the table and slowly floated until she landed in his lap.

_You enjoy teasing me don't you? _The young maiden could barely control herself. she wanted Kira so much, but unfortunately she promised to behave.

"I don't know what your talking about." Light tried to contain his grin, but he couldn't help himself.

_I may have promised to behave, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun. _The way she sounded when she spoke almost caused Light to worry. He didn't have time to think about as his companion began nuzzling his neck. _Oh I want you so bad, but I can wait Kira. I want to help you accomplish your dream first. _He knew how much she wanted him, but he also knew how much she wanted to help him as well.

"Who said we couldn't have a little fun?" Light shifted his eyes deviously and Celestia almost fainted from his words. _Oh Kira!_

xxx

"When did you first began thinking you were Kira?" This must have been the thousandth person to call and claim they were Kira.

"I got really mad at how crime was going back up. Since the old Kira stopped killing I tried to take his place." This guy couldn't seriously believe that he killed all those criminals.

"What did you do after that?" At this point it was highly unlikely that he was Kira.

"Well I prayed to Kira that judgment pass on the wicked." He was really delusional. Thinking that prayer is what caused this.

"When the criminals died, you presumed you were Kira, correct?" The sooner we finished these interviews the better.

"Yeah, something like that." There's no telling how many more of these guy's will start popping up.

"Okay then, thank you Mr. Matashi for your time. We will look into your claim and the many others we have received." Thank God that was over with. Matsuda had no idea how Near could process so many reports. He was like a machine.

xxx

_So, Ryuk? _

"What?" Daro was one of those Shinigami who liked to scare the crap out of people by pretending to be their conscience. Ryuk didn't have a conscience and he as sure as hell didn't want Daro being his.

_What are you going to do about Kira? _

"Probably stalk him, but with all the Shinigami flying around I'll probably keep a low profile." Deep down Ryuk care about a centimeter for Light and only because he gave him apples. Ryuk almost regretted killing him, but he had lost and he couldn't risk the humans hating the Death Note. Especially that Near kid.

_I see what you mean. Zeria has made an appearance and he knows we're here. And to make matters worse he's stuck with a human. _

"Really?" A plan formed in the apple loving Shinigami's head.

_Yeah, this will make thing's difficult for that Near kid. _

"Daro, how about me and you find some suckers who worship Kira?" Ryuk wouldn't have to worry about being bored for awhile.

_What are you proposing Ryuk? _

"I think we should make more Kira look a likes. More like a group who is loyal to Kira, but doesn't hesitate to enforce his law." Ryuk loved it. Now Light would have to give hom apples.

_I like that idea Ryuk. This is going to be fun! _

"You said it Daro." Look out Light, your reinforcement committee is coming for you.

_xxx Death Note How To Use It _

_A Shinigami Death god does not necessarily have to drop his/her Death Note into the Human Realm. They may approach a Human and hand them a Death Note. Death Notes given in this way will transfer ownership to the Human. As well as the Death Note belonging to the Human Realm until that Humans Death or transfer of ownership to a Shinigami Death god. _

_A Shinigami Death god may use the Humans Death Note if the current owner gives permission. However, this does not transfer ownership of the Death Note to the Shinigami Death god. _

_If the Human owner of the Death Note dies while being lent. Then current ownership of the Death Note will be transferred to the one being lent to. If it is a Shinigami, form it becomes apart of the Shinigami Realm again. _

_xxx _

A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Afterlife in Limbo by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thank you AxelThePyromaniac for your continued support ^^

xxxChapter five New Kira Force

"Daro?" Ryuk had a brilliant plan and now it was time to put it to good use.

_Yeah? _

"Who do you think we should target?" It was a legitimate question and vital for the success of the plan.

_Hmm...someone as close to Light as possible. Personality can be whatever we fancy. _

"I like where you're going with this Daro." The Shinigami started laughing and his companion grinned.

_Yes and I know where I'm finding my prodigy. _

"Yes, mine too...Light is gonna owe me a lot of apples for this." Ryuk flew off towards Japan, while his companion took of towards America

_xxx Death Note How To Use It _

_Shinigami Death god's are not limited to who they may lend a Death Note too. Regardless of the Humans past or deeds it matters not. Anyone may use the Death Note how they see fit. _

_A Shinigami Death god can only make an eye trade to the owner of the Death Note they are possessing. _

_Even if the owner of the Death Note is lending his/her Death Note to someone else. The current owner can still make the eye trade. _

_xxx _

Ryuk scanned Japan and then he found who he was loving for. A girl was walking down the sidewalk alone and it was getting late outside. Which tended to attract a lot of undesirable people. Ryuk decided to follow the girl, but he couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him. The Shinigami shook the feeling away and blamed it on a lack of apples. That's when it all stared and went downhill from there.

A gunshot went off barely missing the girl, but since the place was deserted no one freaked out. It was the perfect place to take advantage of a young girl on the streets. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. The pervert tried to hold her down and Ryuk was even going to help. But one swift kick to the soft spot had him kneeling on the ground begging for mercy.

She walked on as if nothing had happened, however she turned around and glanced at Ryuk. "I can see you." She turned back around and started walking towards her house.

At first Ryuk was confused...how could she see him? Unless...of course! Why didn't he think of it before. When he tried to help her his Death Note grazed her arm. Ryuk quickly flew after her, she was his target now whether he liked it or not.

"Want a ride?" What a ridiculous question. Then again Ryuk tended ask a lot of stupid questions.

"Your such a gentleman." He could understand sarcasm pretty well, but gave her a lift anyway. The two of them landed right on the balcony and Ryuk set the girl gently on the ground.

"Okay, what do you want with me?" She didn't waste time asking questions.

"You've been selected to help Kira purge the world of evil." Ryuk loved saying that.

"Really...okay. When do I start?" Just like that? He wasn't an idiot, but still...

"Now...but first...why do you seem so eager to accept?" Ryuk had to know...

"A guy raped some of my friend's and little evidence against him. When I saw him in the subway, I wanted to kill him...but..." The young teen glanced out her window for a moment or two. "Kira killed him and I never got to thank him. So I slowed down the cops that were investigating...it wasn't enough since I heard he died." She was almost in tears.

"Oh he's not dead, I killed him so he could escape Near." He almost laughed, but for once refrained from doing something stupid.

"So...he's alive?" The young girl asked?

"Yeah...and it's time to repay the favor." The Shinigami gave the girl her own Death Note.

"Awesome...my names Shina by the way." Shina had chocolate brown hair and eyes to match.

"Mines Ryuk. Welcome to the soon to be world of perfection." Ryuk was quite fluent in sarcasm and he didn't hesitate to use it.

"I heard you like apples." Ryuk immediately shut his mouth and his eyes gleamed. "My family is filthy rich thanks to our ownership of about 37% of all apple orchards." Hearing that Ryuk would give anything to get those apples.

"Where are these apples?" The Shinigami could barely contain himself.

"Right here." Shina pointed to a basket on her desk.

Ryuk jumped when he saw all the apples. He are one after another and he enjoyed every moment of it.

"You know I happen to love apples too That's why I have so many of them." She laughed seeing Ryuk eat all the apples like a crazed psycho.

"Really?" Ryuk couldn't fathom the possibility that someone loved apples as much as he did.

"Yep, have as much as you want." He didn't know why she was being generous and be didn't care.

xxx

Light and Celestia were together on the couch tired from a long day of planning. They slept peacefully because they were in the arms of each other. They truly loved one another. Light was good at just about everything, but when it came to Shinigami. Well that was a different story. However, he found Celestia and she and Light fell for each other almost simultaneously.

_xxx Death Note How To Use It_

_You may write cause of death as suicide as a suitable death. Since at one point in life all humans think about suicide in their lives. _

_If suicide is the chosen method of death. The death may be manipulated and is not limited except for the capabilities of the human. As long as it is possible for the human to carry out the method of suicide it will take full affec. _

_Shinigami can only kill people with the Death Note. However, humans may still kill people with or without the Death Note. _

_xxx _

A/N: Thanks for reading and please keep reading and reviewing


	6. Chapter 6

Afterlife in Limbo by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks for all the support and please enjoy this next chapter

xxx Chapter six Searching in America

Daro was headed off towards America in search of a prodigy to assist Kira. Getting around was pretty easy for Shinigami. It didn't take long for the Shinigami to get to America and he knew he arrived when the skyscrapers of New York City started popping into view.

_Now to find a perfect prodigy for Kira, but who should I choose?_

Daro perched himself on one of the buildings and scanned across the city. He looked at all kinds of people, but he couldn't find who he was looking for. They just weren't suitable enough for the job. Then he found someone who looked promising. He was tall, had dark hair and wore shades. He was the type to stay alone and had few goals. One of which was a desire to serve Kira and fulfill purpose.

_He's perfect for what I have in store for him. _

Daro flew down and followed the human time see where be would go next. The young teen walked down the street to a house off one of the side streets. He lived alone, but that only made thing's easier for Daro. If he lived alone, then the Shinigami wouldn't have to be so secretive around the human. This was perfect, he only hoped Ryuk found a suitable human as well.

Now to have the human touch his Death Note so he could see him. Daro lightly brushed a scrap from his book against the young teen. He reacted as expected, paranoid. Always alert to his surroundings. This was good, very good. It's a shame they didn't wager who would find their prodigy first.

Daro made sure to avoid the human for the moment since he touched his Death Note. It wasn't quite time for the unveiling yet. The Shinigami needed to make sure that everything went according to plan. So he followed the boy around all over the house. Observing his habits and studying his personality. When Daro was finished he decided it was time to reveal himself.

Daro appeared before the teen, but to his surprise the boy seemed to be expecting him. "It's about time you showed yourself." The teen crossed his arms while scowling, "I've been expecting you." The Shinigami practically fell over. This child expecting him? He was greater than Daro gave him credit for.

"So you know why I'm here?" He had to ask anyway, to make sure.

"Yes. You've come to make me a asset to Kira. You don't know how long I've waited for this." His eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Well I'm glad your willing. We need more people like you." Daro handed the boy a Death Note and the young teen could barely contain himself.

_xxx Death Note How To Use It_

_Shinigami Death god's and the Human they are possessing may communicate through telepathy. Even if the current Owner of the Death Note lends his/her Death Note to a another Human they may still use telepathy regardless. _

_If the Human dies and the Death Note is lent to another Human. Then ownership will be transferred to the that Human. However, if the original owner had the eyes of the Shinigami. They will not transfer to the new owner. _

_xxx _

"So what happens now?" The teen was flipping through the rules section of the Death Note.

"First let's start with names. I'm Daro, bringer of chaos and destruction laughing the whole way." Daro couldn't help but add that last part. He had to have his moments and this was one of them.

"The names Zean. OCD, paranoid, lonely, a true friend when you need one." Zean smiled at the Shinigami and his ridiculous comment about himself.

"Now that introductions are out of the way it's time to talk about moving strategy." Daro had to figure out how to get this kid to Japan and pronto.

"I'm already ready. The house has been taken care of and I've already graduated from highschool." The Shinigami couldn't help whistling in admiration.

"Who the hell are you kid?" Zean smiled once again at his foolish comment about him.

"Depends on what you want. I'm smarter then most kids and as a result I ended up alone." Daro could detect some sadness. "I knew someday I could be useful, serving Kira will ultimately complete me." Wow, what a soap opera.

"Now that the tearful introductions are over, it's time to go to Japan." Daro jumped out the window and landed on the fire escape. Zean followed close behind and the Shinigami picked up the teen and took off. The duo headed to Japan to meet up with Ryuk and his prodigy. It wouldn't be long before they'd get there thanks to his speed.

_xxx Death Note How To Use It_

_Humans may tear off pieces of the Death Note and they will still contain the full effects of the Death Note. _

_Humans may trade pieces of the Death Note with other Humans and the full effects will still apply. _

_Any Human who writes a name in the Death Note, that human will not die unless the Human who has written the name in the Death Note and they own a Death Note. _

_xxx _

"Ahh Matsuda, thank you for accepting my invite." Near was as polite as ever. The bout reminded him of L in many different ways.

"Yeah, it's no worry. Anything to get out of interviewing the masses." The black haired man was relieved to get out of that job. Besides, Near always had interesting work for Matsuda.

"Yes, the masses are flocking." The boy took a sip of his tea before continuing. "As much as I hate to say it, there are still more of these Kira people out on the streets." Not another Kira...especially with what happened with Light.

"Is it Misa?" Matsuda asked a pretty sensible question.

"Good question, but unfortunately she has no recollection of what happened." Near took another sip like before and then he continued. "We do not know why or how, but she doesn't remember-"

"-As if never happened." Matsuda finished his sentence.

"Yes." Near studied Matsuda hard. "Maybe we should start promoting you more Mr. Matsuda." He thought the kid was joking, but that intense stare of seriousness said otherwise. "I seem to be lacking in staff and I'm not asking you to leave your job behind." Again he took another sip. What was with him and tea? "Just to assist me when you can while I'm in Japan. I'll give you some time to think about it."

That pretty much ended the conversation, but the job offer definitely intrigued the young detective. A little extra work never hurt anyone. Plus it beat interviewing the masses, when he could be helping Near catch Kira.

xxx

Light and Celestia noticed some irregular killings that appeared to be a Shinigami Death god looking for victims. Kira suspected something was up, but it was just single targets. There was nothing to worry about and he certainly didn't want to worry Celestia.

xxx

A/N: Leave a review and please keep reading ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Afterlife in Limbo by Walker of Nothing

A/N: So many reviews...it makes my broken heart almost mend.

xxx Chapter seven Meeting of the Prodigy

"Ryuk?" The brown haired girl was confused about just how they could assist Kira. What if they messed up? Or killed the wrong person. What then?

"Yeah?" The Shinigami was currently eating apples like a mad man or a mad Shinigami. At this rate the apples would be gone in the next thirty seconds or so.

"How do we make ourselves most useful to Kira?" Shina looked almost afraid of what he might do if she failed.

"Well, Light actually doesn't know what myself and Daro are doing." Ryuk grinned sheepishly, "However when he finds out how useful you are, he will use Daro and I to relay orders."

"Oh, so he doesn't know...well I hope he finds me useful." The young teen was still worried.

"Light has changed...I think death changed him for the better." Ryuk are the last of apples, but somehow Shina could tell the Shinigami really meant what he said.

"Even Kira changed...then I'll do my best to assist him however I can." The brown eyed girl perked up and tossed Ryuk an apple.

Ryuk swallowed the tasty fruit in one bite. "Thanks, yeah. Light will accept you, he needs all the help he can get. Believe me, he does."

_xxx Death Note How To Use It _

_When A Human makes the eye trade with a Shinigami Death god. The life the Human pays does not cease to exist. Instead it extends the life of the Shinigami Death god by half of the Humans life span. _

_With the eyes of the Shinigami Death god. The Human can see the Name of any Human they look at. However the lifespan of the Human is only available for the Shinigami Death god and not the Human. _

_xxx _

"So, Daro. How long until we reach Japan?" Zean was staring at the ocean and watching the fish swim.

"Hmm...I'd say an hour." Daro sounded tired, but he didn't show any inclination of wanting to rest. "We're making good time, but Shinigami can go pretty long distances. Even with passengers like yours, but you don't weigh much." The Shinigami laughed at the young teens expression.

"Well, it's pretty obvious Shinigami are more adapt to surviving then Humans." Zean almost sounded defeated, "You can even kill people and extend your lifespan."

"Don't sell yourself short kid." Daro grinned, "Let me tell you a story, since we have some time."

"Sure, sounds interesting." The black haired teen was interested already.

"The thing about the Shinigami realm is that it's...well...pretty much a dump." The Shinigami almost spat that word out like venom. "Nowadays, most Shinigami just sit around and gamble all the time. And maybe write a name or two into the their Death Notes. If you were writing names in your Death Note, they'd ask 'Why are you working so hard?' and continue gambling." Daro sounded almost sad about the state of the Shinigami realm. "Now you see why we want to drop our Death Notes in the Human Realm. We can only remain here if our Death Note comes into your hands."

"I understand now." Zean had a whole new perspective on Shinigami now that he knew the whole story.

"Well your one of the few who do." Was all he said and they remained silent for awhile.

_xxx Death Note How To Use It _

_Shinigami Death god's may only remain in the Human World for a period of 48 hours. Unless a Human has obtained a Death Note they previously owned. _

_If a Shinigami Death god travels to the Human World with the intention of stalking a Human they plan on writing in the Death Note. Then they may remain in the Humans World for up to four days. _

_xxx _

"These murders, they have to be because of Kira. No! I'm certain of it." Near talked to himself frequently. Plus it helped him organize his thoughts.

"Matsuda," Near insisted that everyone carry two way radios.

"This is Matsuda." The radios worked perfectly. Near only used the best.

"Something has come up, whenever you're free I would like to ask for your assistance." They were on to something that could possibly explain how all of these 'Kira' people came to be.

"I'm free now actually if you need me." That's right. Matsuda was off for the rest of the week.

"That's perfect Matsuda." Near examined the photos the police picked up. The images were odd and almost non-human.

"Okay, on my way." Matsuda had proved to new an invaluable source of information.

_xxx _

"Celestia?" Light had been worried about something going on these past few days and he needed to confront her.

_What is it Light? _She saw that look in his eyes and she knew something was wrong.

"I don't know why, but I feel like something else is here." Kira was trying his best to describe what he was feeling.

_Let me help. Shinigami can feel emotion through physical contact. _At first Light was confused, but Celestia didn't give him time to respond as her lips swiftly embraced his. She could feel the emotion flowing through her and even the ecstasy that threatened to overtake her. The Shinigami held strong against her desire to do what she wanted to. Celestia broke away and blushed furiously, _Sorry Light, your just so damn irresistible you know that?_ As much as Kira wanted to tease her he didn't want to push her over the edge.

"It's fine, what did you fund?" He didn't want to cause her to burst as her self control was not very strong.

_I understand what you're talking about Light and I feel the same way. _That was music to his ears. Light was so glad she could feel his emotion through 'physical contact' and it was easier that way. Besides, Kira knew that Celestia enjoyed every opportunity she had to do what she wanted.

xxx

A/N: Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Afterlife in Limbo by Walker of Nothing

A/N: More reviews? Awesome XD Thank you, your support is greatly appreciated

xxx Chapter eight Meeting and Apples

"Ryuk, where exactly are we going to meet?" The Shinigami was licking the last of the apples from the bowl, "I'm all for teamwork, but I'd rather not have a complete stranger in my house." Shina made a good point.

"I get what your saying," Ryuk stood on the table ready to jump. "So we will instead meet at a random cafe far from your place." The Shinigami picked up the brown haired girl and flew out the window. Shina held Ryuk tight and he couldn't help chuckle at the fact that a girl was hanging on to him for dear life.

"Laugh all you want, but I don't think it's funny." Shina huffed and gave that look she was famous for.

Ryuk only laughed more, "Well you don't have to worry about that." He stopped laughing and almost sounded sad.

The brown eyed girls eyes went from annoyance to curiosity. "Why is that?" Now Shina was just concerned, which was odd for her. Considering she was a heartless demon hellbent on killing perverts. People change, but this was ridiculous.

"Well, Shinigami and Humans are not allowed to establish relationships. It's like a rule, same for Shinigami and Shinigami." That made sense, now Shina understood what he was talking about. But she couldn't understand why Ryuk sounded sad.

_xxx Death Note How To Use It _

_Shinigami and Humans are not permitted to have any form of relationship with each other. _

_Shinigami are also not permitted to have any form of relationships with each other as well. _

_xxx _

_"_So Daro, where are we going to meet?" The black haired teen was curious as to where they would the other chosen one.

"Ryuk said some kind of cafe, random cafe of some sort" Daro sounded like he had no idea what cafe Ryuk was talking about.

"Well, do you know anything about the other prodigy?" Zean could see the tall buildings pop up in the distance. They were almost there, thank goodness for that. The young teen was tired from all the excitement and all he wanted was to go to sleep.

"Not much, just that she's a girl." Daro didn't give any inclination that he was hiding anything, so Zean didn't push the subject.

"What do you think about love?" It was a question Shinigami didn't get every day. Besides, Zean wanted to see the Shinigami Death god's opinion know love.

"Not much since it's against the rules. Shinigami can not form any relationship with Humans or Shinigami." He sounded neutral with this subject, Daro probably didn't get girls hanging on him all the time.

"Okay, I wasn't sure. I'm still new to all this when it comes to the details." He apologized in his own weird way before going on, "Since I'm very particular about details, I tend to ask questions and a lot of them." Zean apologized again in his weird way.

"It's fine, I've never seen someone so interested in the Shinigami. Or questioned by Humans for that matter." Daro chuckled at the humans disbelief.

"So your not insulted by all my questions?" Zean was baffled by the Shinigami Death god's reaction. He expected him to be offended or angry, but he was okay with it.

"I don't mind, it passes the time. Besides, I've never seen anyone interested in me, I find it refreshing." He chuckled some more like a clown on too much happy gas.

"Okay, is it true that if you don't keep writing names in your Death Note you will die?" The teen immediately shot questions at his flying companion.

"Yes, when we write their names in the Death Note. We receive the difference in lifespan from when they died to their original to increase ours." Daro stared it plain and simple.

"Okay, can you be killed by other ways?" Zean kept the questions coming and Daro enjoyed the attention.

"You can shoot us or stab us in the heart, but we won't die." Daro made sure Zean was listening before finishing, "Even if you write our names in the Death Note it won't kill us." The young teen was eating up everything.

"However, if a Shinigami falls in love with a Human and kills to extended that humans life." Once again Daro paused, "The Shinigami will die and the their lifespan and Death Note transfer to the Human." The black haired boy stayed silent after that.

"The punishment for love?" Zean had to know.

"No, Shinigami are only allowed to take away life. Not give it back and the punishment is death." Daro almost sounded sad, like he knew someone who had done that.

"That's terrible..." The black haired boy hungry his head.

"I knew a Shinigami who told me that tale. And she...well...is no more." Zean swore he saw Daro shed a tear, but he wasn't sure.

"What is wrong with this world?!" Zean yelled out at the ocean.

"I wish I knew kid. I wish I knew." The two of them didn't speak them rest of the way. There was nothing left to say as they both continued on in silence.

xxx

"Near, you see that in row corner?" Matsuda pointed at the small shape on the computer screen. It was a jail cell for one of the criminals and there was writing scribbled all over it.

"Yes. It seems odd, hmm...enhancing..." The image cleared up and they saw what appeared to be a note.

"It says: God forgive me of my sins and I don't deserve to be in this world." Near studied the picture for a moment before he clicked print.

"This is just lime before. Like he's testing his powers or in this case the Death Note." The young man studied red picture as it printed.

"Yes...another Kira with no experience it seems." Near was convinced it was either a new Kira or someone who was very clever.

xxx

A/N: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Afterlife in Limbo by Walker of Nothing

A/N: More reviews awesome ^^ Enjoy this next chapter

xxx Chapter nine When they Meet

"Finally here..." Whether Ryuk would admit it or not, he enjoyed the teens company. What was wrong with him? Maybe he's been in the Human realm too long. Whatever the reason it was seriously affecting the Shinigami in more than one way.

"Well at least it's far away from my place." The brown eyed girl took a seat in the sunlight. Ryuk noticed how the sunshine rays seemed to only compliment the girl's beauty. The Shinigami mentally slapped himself for letting himself stray, he knew exactly what the rules were and be wasn't planning on breaking them. Not that he was much of a rules person in the first place, but still...

"Yeah, you won't have to worry about that." Ryuk took a seat in the shade, as if the lift might reveal his secret desires. He wasn't taking any chances, especially since what happened last time he was involved.

xxx

Rin...talk about kicking the bucket...you cared enough to kill those who wanted to harm her...Damn these Humans, if L didn't get involved...maybe you'd still be alive. Daro is going to be heartbroken you know? But I know you knew and I also know you two were going to run off. Once all this crap was over...but it's over and your dust...

xxx

"Ryuk?" Shina waved her hands in front of the daydreaming Shinigami attempting to get his attention." Anyone in their?" The brown haired girl moved closer and Ryuk snapped out of his flashback.

He sniffed the air and asked, "Is that apples?" Ryuk was in complete disbelief. "Where in the hell are you hiding apples?" Shina was confused at first, but then she remembered why he smelt apples. "My lipstick." Ryuk looked at her with a look of confusion and amusement. "Your lucky I'm stuck with you, you know that?" Shina only laughed at him and Ryuk simply rolled his eyes.

xxx Death Note How To Use It

If the the Humans Death Note is stolen. Then ownership of the Death Note will transfer to the theif if not recovered within 105 day's.

If the theif kills the current owner, then ownership of the Death Note will transfer to the theif.

xxx

"Zeria?" The pale Shinigami passed through the ceiling and landed on the sofa. "What's up?" He certainly didn't waste any time getting there.

"There's a rule I find interesting..." Steena was looking through the rules section of the Death Note when she stumbled on a very interesting rule.

"What is it?" Zeria actually sounded interested. Ironic for a Shinigami who didn't give a "damn" about rules.

"Shinigami and Humans can not be "involved romanticly" if you know what I mean." Zeria was of course eating an apple and chocked when he heard what she said.

Naturally, the Shinigami gagged and somehow ended up on the floor. Steena had to climb on top of him and perform CPR. How the hell do you perform CPR on a Shinigami? After a long period of chocking, lifesaving and possible death by apples. Zeria finally swallowed it down, painfully, but it went down.

"What the hell did you say?" He didn't seem to notice that a Human girl was sitting on top of him and a very seductive position. "I took the liberty of giving you the clean version while you were eating." Zeria only laughed at that. "They should give you a medal."

Steena leaned close to his ear and whispered what the rule was. The reaction on his face was priceless and even more so when he realized she was on top of him. "No...you aren't serious?" Steena grinned deviously as she held his arms down. "No! This has to be harassment or something!" The emerald eyed girl laughed and said, "You said you weren't a rules kinda guy. What's wrong with a little fun?" She leaned closer and closer. "I can't just go around hooking up with people." The blue haired girl pouted, "So I'm not good enough for you?" Zeria mentally smacked himself for saying something that stupid. "Okay, you win." He gave up defeated by a Human girl. A very pretty Human girl at that.

Steena leaned forward and kissed the Shinigami on the cheek. "I'm not going to do anything, I read the punishment section too. And with this, it's one of the worst there is." The emerald eyed girl smiled and helped Zeria up. "The worst huh?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yep, why didn't you resit more?" Steena was curious.

"I don't know...I guess I just didn't want to deny what you wanted." Zeria hungry his head in shame. The blue haired girl gave him a hug. "Your so sweet. I won't put you in that position again." The Shinigami smiled at her sudden urge to get all emotional. "I didn't say I didn't like it...it's just I've never been in a relationship or know how too." Steena felt sorry for him. "How about I show you how?" The emerald eyed girl pulled Zeria closer and kissed him softly and gently pulled away.

xxx

Daro and Zean had finally made it to Japan. The two of them were on their way to the meeting place Ryuk set up. Japan was very interesting, especially for Zean, since he had always lived in America.

"We're almost there Zean and good timing too." The Shinigami made sure to avoid the Humans, as they couldn't see him. Buy they could still see Zero and he didn't want to be held up anymore then he had to.

"Why's that?" The black haired boy glanced at a stray cat darting through an alley. "Anyone would be tired agree a trip like this. If that's what your talking about." Zean was famous for his deduction and reasoning skills.

"Yeah...your sharp kid." He laughed, "I knew you we're a great choice to help Kira." Daro laughed some more and the young teen smiled.

xxx Death Note How To Use It

Even if you shoot a Shinigami in the head or stab them in the heart they will not die.

There are ways that Shinigami can be killed that they don't know themselves.

xxx

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the romance XD Wish I could lol


	10. Chapter 10

Afterlife in Limbo by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Want to apologize for the last chapter. I am not very experienced with romance ^^;I keep it all at T so don't worry about the content

xxx Chapter ten The Reasons for their Existence

"You sure do space out a lot." Shina gave him a playful punch and Ryuk didn't seem to notice. What was wrong with him lately, it was getting really weird lately.

_xxx_

_Dear Light, _

_Why the hell am I writing a letter? I don't why, but it's important...this is for your own good you know...I know what your thinking. How in the hell is your death good for you? Well, you'll find that out soon enough...I can't wait until you return, it's been as boring as hell without you around in the Shinigami realm. I've convinced a buddy of mine to recruit people of your liking. It's ironic really...that I really bother you know? The chances of this letter ever hitting your inbox is unlikely. But, I want to see if your way of doing thing's will change the Shinigami realm...sorry for not letting you know what I was doing...I had to do what I had to do... _

_Your apple loving Shinigami _

_Ryuk _

_xxx _

"Why do we exist?" The Shinigami was talking more to himself than anyone else.

"That depends on why your asking?" Shina studied the Shinigami, and she noticed that something was bothering him.

"It's complicated...we just need to focus on finding Light and meeting with Daro and his prodigy." Ryuk was good at avoiding subjects he didn't want to talk about.

"Okay, just remember. That being a Shinigami isn't an excuse for your suffering." If Ryuk had been more shocked he might have just about exploded.

"What the hell is with you Humans and getting us Shinigami all soft." The young teen laughed at his exasperation.

_xxx Death Note How To Use It_

_Humans under the age of 625 days can not be killed by the Death Note. _

_If the cause of death of an individual will influence the death of others. Then the Human will simply die of a heart attack. _

_xxx _

"Daro can you see Ryuk and the other prodigy?" Unfortunately for Zean, he could not see Ryuk and trying to find one mystery girl in Japan would be a pain.

"Yeah, I can see them." Daro leaned towards the right and landed slowly on the parking lot of a nearby cafe. There was only one person here and that could only mean she was the other prodigy. Zean approached the cafe and took a seat in the back row of the cafe. He liked to stay in the shadows if the teen could help it. The girl glanced his way, but didn't give any notice that she knew him.

A waiter asked him for a drink and Zean ordered tea. What was up with people in Japan and tea? Then again, it wasn't just people in Japan, it was everywhere nowadays.

"Daro, is Ryuk with her?" The young teen took a sip of his tea and observed his surroundings. Zean was always prepared for every situation, that way he had the advantage.

"Yeah, he is. So what now?" Daro remained behind Zean as if to keep hidden from prying eyes.

"We do this." The black haired teen called the waiter over and whispered in his ear. The waiter hurried off to perform the task.

"What did you tell him?" Daro was becoming very intrigued.

"You'll see soon enough." Daro chuckled and Zean smiled at the events that were unfolding.

xxx

"Miss?" A waiter approached Shina and gave her a napkin with a note inside. He was careful not to touch the note as instructed. He hurried off to serving the patrons inside the cafe.

"What is it?" Ryuk examined the napkin, but found nothing wrong with it.

"It looks like theirs a note inside the napkin." Shina opened the note and read it's contents. "Ryuk, this is a piece of the Death Note." Ryuk chuckled at hearing those words. "Really? Someone must really admire you," he only laughed more.

"Whoever it is, they know you Ryuk. The "Apple Loving Shinigami" I think is how they described you." She laughed as the Shinigamithe snatched the note and read it.

"This is Daro...he's here somewhere..." A shadow loomed over the two of them. "Your right, I am here Ryuk." Daro laughed and Ryuk almost seemed pissed off. "I swear Daro, did you find your prodigy?" Ryuk cackled and added, "I found mine. " Shina loved having boy's fight over her. Whether they were Human or not she enjoyed it. "Yeah I found mine, I'm surprised your love of apples didn't scare her off." Daro laughed at that. "Why do you have to be so cruel." The sarcasm rolling off of him like an unstoppable force.

"I am so sorry to interrupt your amusing argument, but we have more pressing matters to deal with." Zean decided it was time to get to business. They didn't exactly have a lot of time to do what needed to be done.

_xxx Death Note How To Use It _

_If the Human who's name is written in the Death Note is misspelled. Then the death will not take effect. _

_If the name is misspelled six time's, then the Human will be free of the Death Note and can not die from it. _

_xxx _

"So Zeria, what do you think of love now?" Steena smiled mischievously.

"I think that the rule against love is a rule that's worth breaking." Zeria grinned and Steena laughed. "So you'll only break them if their worth breaking huh?" The emerald eyed girl teased.

"Yeah, only if their worth breaking and love is definitely worth breaking rules over." The yellow eyed Shinigami laughed and Steena couldn't help laughing with him. The two of them were an interesting couple. Not that they were together, but still very interesting.

xxx

A/N: Thanks for all the support and please keep reading and reviewing


End file.
